La Lionne et le Serpent (traduction The lioness and the Snake)
by justadreamxxx
Summary: Drago et Hermione reviennent à Poudlard pour leur septième année. Au début, rien n'avait l'air d'avoir changé entre eux, mais par une soirée tardive à la bibliothèque, tout va boulverser pour le mieux et pour le pire.
1. Chapter 1

**Note de justadreamxxx**: Bonjour tous le monde! Alors me voici avec une fiction que je traduis moi-même. Elle est originalement en anglais écrite par l'auteur **TeamHPForever**. Tous les droits lui appartiennent sur cette fiction, mais les personnes restent à J.K Rowling, bien évidemment!

**TeamHPForever**: le couple Dramione a toujours été mon favoris. J'ai eu cette idée il y a longtemps, ceci est ma première FanFiction de Harry Potter sur ce site. Je veux vraiment qu'elle soit à la hauteur de vos attentes!

**Chapitre1**

Chanson à écouter Paradise • Coldplay

* * *

Le Poudlard express roulait à travers la campagne. Hermione se sentait comme une première année encore, nerveuse d'arriver là où les jeunes sorciers et sorcières apprenaient l'art de la magie. Elle n'avait pas encore revu le château suite à la grande bataille. Harry s'assit en face d'elle et tapa la vitre avec ses doigts.

Pour la première fois, le trio a été réduit à deux. Tous les étudiants ont eu l'opportunité de soit refaire leur septième année, ou bien de graduer plus tôt. Harry et Hermione ont tous les deux décidés de revenir à Poudlard. Ron, quant à lui, a choisi de rester chez lui pour se remettre de la mort de son frère, Fred. Hermione se sentait mal par rapport à laisser ses parents en arrière après finalement les avoir retrouvés dans une petite maison abandonnée à Sydney, en Australie. Après avoir retrouvé leurs mémoires, ils ont compris le geste de leur jeune fille.

La porte du compartiment s'ouvrit et c'est une Ginny en larme qui entra. Ses yeux étaient bouffis, mais son visage était paisibles.

Après quelque minutes embarassantes, Ginny se tourna vers Hermione et lui dit: comment vont tes parents Hermione? Mon père m'a dit que le sort d' _Oubliette_ est très puisant et il peut laisser des séquelles, parfois graves.

-ils sont bien, lui dit-elle. J'ai essayé de leur expliquer du mieux que je pu. Ils savent qu'ils ont manqués un bout, et comprennent. Après tout, c'était pour leur bien. Je ne pense pas qu'ils vont me demander qu,est-qui s'est passé. Et toi, comment vas-tu?

La lèvre inférieur de Ginny se crispa légèrement "Je vais bien, je me demande comment à quoi ressemble Poudlard après la reconstruction.

Le train roulait encore et un peu plus tard, ils arrivèrent en bas de l'école et attendaient les "calèches" dirigées par des sombrales. Harry avança à travers la foule et ouvrit une porte d'un chariot pour que Hermione et Ginny puissent embarquer dedans.

Lorsqu'ils ouvrirent la porte, ils sortirent et observèrent Poudlard. L'établissement était en rien changé, mais elle paraissait plus majestueuse que jamais en ce soir étoilé. Hermione se rappelait de sa première journée ici.

Elle regarda autours d'elle et chercha des têtes familières alors que les étudiants commençaient à sortir de leur calèche. Il n'y avait pas grand monde. Nombreux sont les élèves qui ont refusés l'offre de l'école. La plupart choisissait de rester chez eux et avoir un travail dans le monde, notamment au ministère de la Magie.

"Eh bien, regardez qui nous voyons", murmura Ginny.

Harry et Hermione pivotèrent leur tête vers l'endroit indiqué par la rousse et tombèrent sur une tête blonde familière. L'été n'a pas été très facile pour Drago. Ses cheveux habituellement si bien plaqués étaient maintenant réduits à des cheveux en bataille. Il avait l'air plus maigre que normalement et ses yeux n'avaient plus son air d'arrogance.

Drago Malefoy leva les yeux aux mots de Ginny et rencontra ceux d'Hermione. Elle le regarda en retour avez un regard vide. Il se contenta de lui faire un simple petite sourire gêné et détourna le regard.

* * *

**Hello! Et puis, comment avez-vous trouvé ce premier chapitre?**

**Que pensez-vous de ce nouveau retour?**

**Tous les reviews sont les bienvenus!**

**À plus tard xxx**


	2. Chapter 2

**Note de justadreamxxx: **Les chapitres sont peut-être courts, certes, mais il y en a plusieurs. Pour l'instant, la fiction en a 21 en anglais.

**Chapitre 2**

Chanson à écouter: Use Somebody- Kings of Leon

_Drago Malefoy leva les yeux aux mots de Ginny et rencontra ceux d'Hermione. Elle le regarda en retour avant ses un regard vide. Il lui sourit simplement et détourna le regard._

* * *

"Venez", dit Harry. Hermione et Ginny le suivit jusqu'à la Grande Salle. Hermione se souvenu de la dernière fois qu'elle est venu dans cet endroit; la mort les entourait, Ron était penché au-dessus du corps de Fred et Voldemort s'écroula sur le plancher. Tout était refait comme avant. La seule différence était que sur le murs, le nom des étudiants décédés brillaient.

"Je me sens vraiment étrange... Étrange d'être de retour", murmura Ginny. Une larme coula de ses yeux lorsqu'elle regarda le murs des souvenirs, elle détourna le regard à la hâte.

"Je sais, moi aussi", répondit Hermione. Le Choipeaux magique trônait sur une chaise en avant de la Grande Salle, comme à son habitude. Il n'avait pas changé, toujours aussi laid et vieux qu'avant. Tous les élèves pensaient qu'il aurait été brûlé dans la Grande Bataille. La directrice -professeur McGonagall appela les nouveaux.

"Ils sont si peu", Hermione chuchota. Harry ne lui répondit pas. Il était en train de regarder le choixpeau.

"Effectivement", approuva Ginny, McGonagall a offert aux familles l'opportunité de faire entrer leurs enfants à Poudlard à douze ans au lieu de onze.

La moitié des élèves ont été choisis pour aller à Gryffondor. Peu de nouveaux sont assignés à Serpentard et les autres ont été distribué dans Poufsouffle et Serdaigle. Hermion applaudissait les nouveaux Gryffondor qui arrivèrent à leur table. Intimidés, ils regardèrent Harry, Ginny et Hermione. C'est quand même les sorciers les plus populaires et vénérés par le monde magique.

"Harry!", cria une voix à l'autre bout de la longue table. Neville Londubas glissa aux côtés d'Hermione.

"Hey Neville, comment était ton été?, lui demanda Harry.

-"Il était bien. J'ai faillis ne pas revenir car on m'a offert un travail d'auror au ministère, mais je voulais être professeur et également lorsque j'ai appris que vous revenez, j'ai su que ma place était ici.

- Moi aussi j'ai reçu une proposition d'auror, répondit Hermione. Mais je savais que ma place était à Poudlard et c'est pas mon genre chasser des Mangemorts.

Cette dernière leva la tête vers la table des Serpentards et elle le voyait assit seul. Il avait la tête baissée. Les nouveaux Serpentards étaient assis aux côtés des revenants et eux de même lui jetaient des regards curieux et intimidés. Les yeux d'Hermione et de Drago se rencontrèrent et elle retenu son souffle. Il avait l'air étrangement seul et souffrant.

Elle lui adressa un sourire très léger et il disparu aussitôt. Une autre fois encore, il la regarda froid et distant.

"Hermione?", dit Ginny.

Hermione sortie de transe et regarda la rousse. Ses amis la regardait d'un air perplexe. "Je suis désolé, qu'est-ce que tu as dis?"

"Le repas est servi..." Hermione baissa le regard sur son plat et effectivement, du poulet rôti était en train de fumer dans son assiette.

"Oh que je vais m'ennuyer des discours de McGonagall, des repas si délicieux et de l'école, plus tard!" Songea-t-elle.

* * *

**Hellloooo!**

**Je vais essayer de publier un à deux chapitres par semaines, mais je ne promet rien car l'école et tout le tralalala, ça ne me laisse pas beaucoup de temps le soir!**

**Comment trouvez-vous ce chapitre?**

**Bonne soirée xxx**


	3. Chapter 3

**Note de justadreamxxx: **Me voici avec un autre chapitre! Comme vous avez pu le remarquer, ils sont un peu courts, mais pour l'instant, cette fiction-ci en anglais a 21 chapitres et n'est pas proche de finir!

Également, je suis présentement dans un gros rush d'examens et la plupart de mes soirs sont consacrés à étudier. Je ne pourrai pas publier beaucoup de chapitre, malheureusement, mais je me reprend pendant l'été, c'est promit!

**Chapitre 3.**

Chansons à écouter: Never say Never • The Fray

_Elle lui adressa un sourire très léger et il disparu aussitôt. Une autre fois encore, il la regarda froid et distant._

_"Hermione?", dit Ginny._

_Hermione sortie de transe et regarda la rousse. Ses amis la regardaient d'un air perplexe. "Je suis désolé, qu'est-ce que tu as dis?"_

_"Le repas est servi..." Hermione baissa le regard sur son plat et effectivement, du poulet rôti était en train de fumer dans son assiette._

_"Oh que je vais m'ennuyer des discours de McGonagall, des repas si délicieux et de l'école, plus tard!" Songea-t-elle._

* * *

Les deux dernières semaines passées sont passées si vite qu'Hermione n'avait à peine eu le temps de reprendre son souffle. Elle gardait contact avec Ron, chaque fois qu'elle se réveillait le matin et voyait une lettre de lui, elle se sentait heureuse. Cependant, ce matin, ce n'était pas le cas. Les réponses de Ron devenaient de plus en plus courtes avec le temps. Il avait beaucoup de pression sur les épaules au Ministère de la Magie depuis son entrée.

Malgré la faible population d'étudiants à Poudlard, les professeurs ne baissaient pas pour autant la pile de devoirs. Hermione passait le plus clair de son temps à la bibliothèque, ce qui était normal pour elle. Parfois, Harry et Ginny venaient la rejoindre, ce qui ne l'était pas dans leur cas.

Hermione était assise confortablement dans sa chaise à la bibliothèque et elle étudiait les Anciennes Ruines lorsque qu'un bruit de pas l'alerta de la présence de quelqu'un. Elle leva la tête et vit une jeune première année apeurée marcher vers sa table. Elle tremblait tellement que ses cheveux noirs flageolaient aussi. Cette dernière lui donna un bout de parchemin sans mot.

«Merci», chuchota Hermione. Elle le déroula.

_Mlle Granger,_

_Je vous prierais de passer le plus tôt possible à mon bureau s'il-vous plaît. Le mot de passe est Dobby._

_Directrice et professeur de métamorphose, Minerva McGonagall_

Le front d'Hermione se plissa. Elle releva la tête pour remercia la messagère, mais celle-ci était déjà partie pendant qu'Hermione lisait sa note. Elle mit ses livres dans son sac et quitta la bibliothèque. Les devoirs seront pour plus tard, se dit-elle.

Hermione sentait un sentiment de déjà-vu lorsqu'elle se retrouva devant la gargouille qui surveillait ce qu'elle se souvenait du bureau de Dumbledore. La dernière fois qu'elle a vu les gardiens, ils étaient détruis en mille morceaux lors de la bataille. Maintenant, ils se tenaient bien et droits et ne semblaient pas avoir changés d'un centième. L'effet était un peu troublant.

« Dobby » murmura-t-elle et la porte du bureau ouvra. Elle marcha droit devant et une autre vague de souvenirs lui monta au cerveau. McGonagall n'avait fait que quelques changements. Toute les photos des directeurs et directrices étaient encore accrochées aux murs. Le Choixpeau magique somnolait toujours sur le beau bureau. Fumseck était encore perché dans sa cage au-dessus des escaliers, même s'il n'avait pas été vu une fois depuis la mort de Dumbledore. La seule chose qui nous indiquait que le vieux directeur n'était plus là était l'absence de ses nombreux objets et le nouveau tapis en dessous du bureau.

Hermione tourna sa tête pour regarder le bureau, en pensant qu'Albus Dumbledore était assit en arrière d'elle avec ses lunettes en demi-lune et son regard perçant qui pouvait lire au fond d'elle-même. Mais ce n'était que McGonagall, assise derrière son pupitre feuilletant à travers ses feuilles de parchemins à la place de la regarder.

« Professeur? », demanda Hermione. Sa voix était petite et presque inaudible. « Vous vouliez me voir? »

McGonagall leva sa tête et souri, ce qui était très rare pour cette femme si stricte. Elle indiqua à Hermione de s'asseoir sur une des deux chaises devant le bureau. Elle le fit et mit son sac à ses côtés, se pencha vers l'avant avec ses jambes croisées.

« Mrs Granger, vous avez été la meilleure élève à qui j'ai eu le plaisir d'enseigner. Je sais que Professeur Dumbledore dirait la même chose s'il était à ma place présentement. Vous avez passé à travers beaucoup d'épreuves ces dernières années et je voulais que vous sachiez toute l'admiration que je vous porte. Ne sentez pas que vous êtes dans l'obligation de dire oui. Je voudrais que vous preniez quelques jours pour y penser avant que vous veniez me dire votre réponse. Compris? »

« Oui, Professeur. » la voix d'Hermione était plus forte et plus hésitante.

« Voudriez-vous devenir Préfète-en-chef? »

* * *

**Bonjour lecteurs/lectrices!**

**Ce chapitre vous a plu? Je l'espère!**

**N'oubliez pas, si vous voulez suivre l'histoire, vous pouvez faire "follow"**

**À la prochaine!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Note de Justadreamxxx**: Bonjour/bonsoir aux lecteurs/lectrices! Vos vacances se passent bien jusqu'à présent? Pour ma part, je stresse parce que j'ai peur d'avoir des cours d'été en Math... Enfin bref revenons à nos sombrals! (À la place de moutons héhé). Je tiens à remercier ma nouvelle Beta **HeartinCages**!

**Disclaimer**: Cette fiction appartient à **TeamHPForever**, rien ne m'appartient. Les personnages et endroits sont sortis de l'imagination de notre chère J.K Rowling, merci à elle.

**Chapitre 4. **

Chanson à écouter: How to save a life- The Fray.

_« Voudriez-vous devenir Préfète-en-chef? »_

* * *

"Professeur?" Hermione cligna des yeux, incertaine d'avoir bien compris. Oui, elle était préfète l'an passé et elle rêvait de devenir préfète-en-chef, mais cela semblait remonter à si longtemps! Elle se sentait complètement différente de celle qu'elle avait été cette année-là! Comme si la guerre avait fait d'elle une toute nouvelle personne.

"Je sais que vous avez surmonté plusieurs épreuves ces derniers temps, mais vous êtes le meilleur élève pour ce poste. Tous les nouveaux arrivants vous admirent; vous êtes leur modèle. Je vous laisse quelques jours pour prendre votre décision.

Hermione hocha la tête et sauta sur ses pieds. Ses jambes tremblaient sous son poids.

"Ok, prof... Je veux dire directrice. Je vous ferai part de ma réponse demain."

Directrice McGonagall lui adressa un autre de ses rares sourires. Décidément, c'était son jour de chance!

La Gryffondor tourna les talons et se dirigea vers la sortie. Juste avant de l'atteindre, elle se retourna et demanda: "Professeur, si vous me permettez de le demander, qui est le préfet-en-chef?"

"Ernie Macmillan", lui répondit-elle.

Les épaules d'Hermione s'affaissèrent de soulagement, bien qu'elle ne sache pas pourquoi.

"Merci directrice", répondit poliment la jeune femme. Elle sortit du bureau en courant presque. Les pensées roulaient trop vite dans sa tête pour qu'elle envisage de retourner étudier à la bibliothèque. Hermione décida d'errer un peu dans les couloirs, histoire de se calmer un peu. En marchant, elle s'imaginait en train de faire une ronde tard le soir avec son badge de préfète-en-chef qui brillait sur sa poitrine.

Hermione était tellement absorbée par ses pensées qu'elle faillit foncer dans une première année qui marchait à contresens, la tête baissée.

"Désolée", s'excusa Hermione lorsque leurs épaules s'entrechoquèrent. La jeune fille s'immobilisa et releva la tête. Ses yeux étaient tout mouillés et gonflés. La Gryffondor posa sa main sur son épaule et lui demanda : "Que se passe-t-il?"

"Rien, tout va bien", lui répondit la première année en reniflant. Pourtant, lorsqu'Hermione tenta de croiser ses yeux bleus, elle éclata en sanglots. " Et si c'était une erreur? Et si McGonagall, Ollivander et le Choixpeau magique s'étaient trompés et que je n'avais aucune magie en moi?"  
"Ce n'est pas une erreur. Veux-tu que je t'apprenne quelques sorts faciles pour te le prouver?, répondit la plus vieille en la serrant dans ses bras.  
La jeune étudiante avait l'air mortifiée par cette proposition. Hermione Granger, LA Hermione qui voulait lui apprendre des sorts? Celle-ci lui offrit un sourire rassurant et la jeune élève y répondit avec hésitation, en hochant la tête.  
"Merci, Hermione. Je m'appelle Mollie."  
"Contente de te rencontrer, Mollie. Suis-moi, je connais l'endroit parfait pour pouvoir se pratiquer. La Gryffondor les entraîna à travers plusieurs couloirs jusqu'au cadre qu'elle connaissait si bien. Lorsqu'elle tourna le coin, quelqu'un apparut juste devant le mur, pour ensuite se précipiter dans une direction opposée à la leur. Quelqu'un avec une mince silhouette et des cheveux blonds en bataille.  
Hermione se figea jusqu'à ce que Drago soit hors de vue et continua son chemin. Sur le coup, elle se sentit ébranlée, mais elle se rappela que Drago savait pour la Salle sur Demande et que cela ne la dérangeait pas. Quand la porte apparut devant elle, la jeune femme l'ouvrit et entra. Une vague de souvenirs l'assaillit alors qu'elle marchait dans la pièce. Sa dernière visite remontait au temps de l'Armée de Dumbledore. Cela faisait si longtemps.  
"Ok..." Hermione se tourna vers Mollie en même temps que la porte se fermait derrière elles. "Mon premier sort était le Lumos. Sort ta baguette."  
Hermione comme Mollie se sentirent ravies et très heureuses lorsque la baguette de la fillette s'éclaira finalement après maints essais. Après le Lumos, elles tentèrent quelques autres sorts.  
"Pas besoin de réfléchir longtemps sur ma réponse à donner à McGonagall.", pensa la jeune adulte.

* * *

**Et puis ce chapitre? Que pensez-vous de la réponse de notre sublime Hermione? (okokok sumblime est peut-être fort comme mot)**

**Un review et McGonagall vous demande de devenir préfète-en-chef! **

**PS; les chansons n'ont pas rapport à l'histoire, c'est seulement car je veux vous faire part à mes coups de cœur musicaux! Comment la trouvez-vous cette chanson? **

**À la prochaine! **


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: Cette fiction appartient à TeamHPForever, rien ne m'appartient. Les personnages et endroits sont sortis de l'imagination de notre chère J.K Rowling, merci à elle.**

**Je tiens à remercier ma beta HeartinCages!**

**Chapitre 5.**

Chanson à écouter: Don't let me go • Harry Styles

_"Pas besoin de réfléchir longtemps sur ma réponse à donner à McGonagall.", pensa la jeune adulte._

* * *

Hermione se sentit ravie par l'expression de surprise et de joie de la petite fille quand enfin sa baguette répondit à l'un de ses sorts. Après cette réussite, la Gryffondor montra quelques autres sortilèges à Molly. À ce moment même, les pensées d'Hermione tournaient seulement autour de sa réponse: oui avec un grand O. Elle voulait devenir préfète-en-chef.

Tout de suite après avoir congédié la première année dans son dortoir, Hermione se dirigea d'un pas assuré vers le bureau de la Directrice.

"Dobby", murmura la Gryffondor à la gargouille.

Cette dernière bougea, laissant le passage libéré. Hermione entra pour la deuxième fois dans le bureau de McGonagall. Il était dans le même état que lorsqu'elle avait quitté l'endroit, à une seule exception près. La chaise en face de la Directrice était occupée, et ce, par le seul et unique Drago Malfoy. Le blond se retourna pour voir l'intrus. Pour une fois dans sa vie, il n'avait pas son habituel sourire arrogant lorsque leurs yeux se rencontrèrent, ce qui étonna Hermione. Pourtant, Malfoy avait encore le même regard qu'il avait à la rentrée: dur et perdu.

McGonagall s'arrêta en plein milieu de sa phrase et se leva.

"Que puis-je faire pour vous, Mademoiselle Granger?", demanda la Directrice.

"Je...je peux revenir plus tard ", répondit la Gryffondor tout en reculant vers la porte.

"Non, c'est parfait. Monsieur Malfoy, vous pouvez quitter."

Le concerné se mit sur ses pieds de façon extrêmement lente. Son regard croisa celui d'Hermione pour la deuxième fois de la soirée, puis Malfoy se précipita hors de la pièce. Il ne laissa derrière lui que son odeur d'aiguille de pin et de fumée, qui emplie les narines d'Hermione. La jeune femme sursauta quand la porte claqua, après la sortie du blond. Maintenant sortie de sa transe, elle prit place sur la chaise devant le bureau. Hermione n'avait qu'une seule pensée, à présent : Malfoy était assis sur cette même chaise quelques secondes plus tôt.

"J'ai décidé d'accepter le poste de préfète-en-chef," dit Hermione avant que McGonagall ne puisse lui poser la question ou qu'elle ne change d'idée.

"Vous êtes sûre?," répondit l'ancienne professeur, qui s'avança sur sa chaise. Le temps d'un instant, Hermione crût voir Dumbledore, qui la regardait de façon semblable avec ses yeux perçants.

"Oui, je le suis," répondit la future préfète-en-chef, nerveuse.

McGonagall ouvrit l'un des tiroirs de son bureau et en sortit le badge de préfet-en-chef. Il était petit, et le titre « préfète-en-chef » y était simplement inscrit en grandes lettres. Hermione le prit dans ses doigts tremblants et le regarda s'épingler par lui-même sur le devant de sa cape. Son rêve de petite fille venait de se réaliser à l'instant.

"Merci énormément, Directrice," dit Hermione, émue.

McGonagall lui fit un autre de ses sourires.

"Merci à vous, miss Granger. Votre travail principal sera de surveiller les Préfets, de régler tous conflits entre eux et, occasionnellement, de les accompagner lors des rondes. Je vais contacter Monsieur MacMillan pour l'informer de votre réponse. " La Directrice fit une pause dans son discours, et Hermione réalisa qu'elle attendait de voir si elle avait des questions. Elle secoua la tête.

"Très bien. Il commence à se faire tard, et j'imagine que vous voulez informer vos amis de la nouvelle. "

Hermione se leva, remercia pour une énième fois sa supérieure et se dépêcha de sortir de la pièce. Elle était si distraite qu'elle fut surprise quand elle arriva devant la tour des Gryffondors. La jeune femme marmonna le mot de passe et entra dans le passage.

La salle commune n'était pas aussi bondée qu'à l'habitude. Harry et Neville occupaient leurs deux chaises habituelles à côté du feu. Harry posa sur elle un regard confus jusqu'à ce que ses yeux glissent vers l'insigne épinglé sur sa poitrine.

"Wow! Félicitation!, " lui dit Harry, en souriant. "L'as-tu dit à Ron? "

Hermione secoua la tête et sortit un bout de parchemin.

"J'allais justement le faire, " lui répondit-elle.

Ron,

Je suis désolée d'apprendre que les choses sont stressantes au Ministère. Je sais que tu sauras régler la situation! C'est étrange de revenir à Poudlard après tous les évènements passés. Le château n'a pas changé d'un pouce, même si on dirait que le monde entier a changé. La Directrice m'a convoquée à son bureau ce soir; elle me voulait en tant que préfète-en-chef. J'ai accepté. Ernie est le préfet-en-chef. J'ai tellement hâte d'aider les nouveaux étudiants et l'école. Les choses ne seront jamais comme avant la guerre, mais peut-être que nous pouvons à nouveau aller de l'avant.

Avec amour,

Hermione

"Je reviens tout de suite," dit Hermione à ses amis lorsque son encre fut séchée. Le château était silencieux quand elle se dirigea vers la volière. Lorsque Hermione atteignit la porte son hibou, une femelle fauve du nom de Peace, vola jusqu'à elle. La Gryffondor était si occupée à accrocher sa lettre à la patte de son hibou et à envoyer ce dernier dans le ciel qu'elle ne remarqua pas la présence d'une autre personne dans la pièce.

"Granger", l'appela une voix familière.

* * *

**Hello chers lecteurs!**

**Et puis, ce chapitre? Un petit suspens pour la fin, mais tout le monde sait qui est là... huhuhu.**

**Bonne journée x**

**Justadreamxxx**


End file.
